gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Events
Below are the major events to have taken place on GoTRP since its inception. The era summaries are not comprehensive but rather are designed to give the reader a brief overview of key events to have occurred on the subreddit. For a more detailed history, broken down by regions, see ''Regions'''' and the kingdoms respective links''. First Era 500 - 501AC The first era began with the reign of King Harys Baratheon, who would be remembered as the “Lord of Seven Courses” and the “King of Feasts.” Harys Baratheon was a strong warrior, but his reign was marred by political missteps. He managed the crown’s finances poorly, and shunned his Lords Paramount by appointing personal friends to his small council. Varyo Velaryon of Driftmark held a council at Bloodstone to propose placing Aerion Blackfyre on the throne. Several high lords attended, including Loren Lannister, the Warden of the West. He and Lord Velaryon plotted in secret to kill the Blackfyre king after securing the throne and place Loren’s son Damon Lannister on the throne instead, after hastily wedding him to an orphaned Aeslyn Targaryen. Joining their cause was Lord Gylen Hightower, who purchased the Golden Company to support the effort in exchange for the title of Warden of the South. Other kingdoms to declare for the new Lannister-Targaryen dynasty included the Westerlands, the Vale, the Iron Islands and the North. The Stormlands opposed and Dorne and the Riverlands remained neutral. The war became known as the Ascent of the Lion and the first era ended in a victory for the usurpers. Second Era 501 - 502AC It became immediately apparent that the new Queen was mad and plans were hastily begun to replace her with her sister, led by Princess Sarella Martell of Dorne who sought to gain influence in the new dynasty after remaining neutral during the war that placed it. Across the Narrow Sea, Danae Targaryen was raising her dragon into a weapon. With help, she conquered one city and earned the allegiance of another by suppressing a slave revolt. At the behest of the Martell Princess she traveled to Sunspear where she was offered the throne through marriage to King Damon Lannister. She rejected the proposition and instead took Dragonstone by force, seemingly eliminating the last of the Baratheon line. She reconsidered her initial rejection and wed Damon Lannister sometime later, making a pact with Sarella Martell to marry their heirs in exchange for Sarella's role in arranging the match and removing the previous Queen, her long-loathed sister. The Riverlands and the Stormlands were made to kneel through force and the last of the resistance to Lannister-Targaryen rule was stamped out. At the Wall, the Queen’s exiled cousin Rhaegar Targaryen was elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch but his open lust for the Iron Throne created tensions among the brothers. Third Era 502 - 504AC As an onslaught of major flooding spread throughout Westeros (the “Spring Without Sun”), Lord Loren Lannister’s death prompted a reshuffling of the Small Council. The Riverlands saw a change in rule as well. After House Baelish of Harrenhal was forced into exile during the Ascent of the Lion, House Frey took the seat. The Riverlands’ capital was moved to the Twins and Harrenhal was ruled by a castellan. The Lannister-Targaryen alliance remained shaky as the second marriage pact proved to be a disaster. After near constant fighting with King Damon reached a climax following a miscarriage, Queen Danae Targaryen exiled herself to Dragonstone and Lord Gylen Hightower withdrew his support for the Crown and declared himself King in the Reach. Across the narrow sea, a coup brought an end to the War of the New Princes. Fourth Era 504 - 505AC The War of the False King was culminated with the return of the Queen on dragonback to support her husband. She ended the conflict in dragonfire. After agreeing to divide authority equally between King and Queen, matters of the Iron Throne became matters of the Crown and no longer the King alone. An heir was born and King Damon began several economic and infrastructure reform efforts while Danae struggled with rule, having no formal education in politics and very little support from an overwhelmingly male ruling class. More changes to the Small Council were made, including the removal of Orys Connington whose comments regarding the Queen during her absence prompted Danae to demand his return to the Stormlands. In the North, Artos Harclay overthrew Rhaegar Targaryen and was voted the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. His close relationship with the Warden of the North, Jojen Stark, led to tremendous support. Rhaegar's dragon, Vellath, flew north of the wall. Fifth Era 505 - 507AC At a feast held in honor of the new diarchy, Lord Redwyne attempted to poison the monarchs as revenge for punitive measures taken at the end of the War of the False King. His plan failed and he was killed by Ser Benfred Tanner. The Ironborn occupied the Arbor afterwards, creating new tensions between the Crown and the Reach. Rymar Royce, the Master of Whispers, fled King’s Landing due to his wilting allegiance to the crown and was killed in Lys, but not before revealing the truth about Damon Lannister’s parentage to an ambitious High Septon. Ghael the Tall, his replacement, assassinated the Faith’s leader along with several prominent members of the conclave. Ghael was brought to the capital by Andrey Sand, brother to Princess Sarella Martell, as a favor to the Queen. In a deliberate attempt to upset her claim, Damon rewarded Andrey with legitimization, kickstarting a civil war in Dorne which was further complicated by the simultaneous rebellion of House Yronwood. With Lady Alannys Greyjoy called away to the Small Council, the Iron Islands were left in the care of her son. Aeron quickly alienated and insulted a number of his vassals, losing the loyalty of his father’s longtime friend, Gelmar Goodbrother, and cutting the few ties remaining between House Greyjoy and House Harlaw. During this time, rumors of a Kraken sighting became widespread, and soon afterward, Lord Aeron disappeared when his ship capsized in a violent gale off the coast of SaltCliffe. In the North, Rhaegar Targaryen’s dragon continued to roam free, growing in size and hunting freely beyond the Wall, driving man and beast alike south. While ranging, Artos Harclay encountered several Direwolf pups, which he brought to Lord Jojen Stark along with his concerns about the North. After Thaddius Lannister was poisoned at a Winterfell feast, much of the kingdom remained on edge, fearing the crown’s impending wrath. Across the narrow sea, war broke out between Tyrosh and Pentos after a Pentoshi feud spilled over into the other Free City. Complicating matters was the involvement of Dorne, whose envoys were caught in the crossfire. Prince Varyo of Lys held a peace summit afterward in an attempt to stabilize the region, which had remained incredibly volatile since the War of the New Princes. The fifth era concluded when an astronomical phenomena that Grand Maester Paxtor had been observing came to fruition in a week-long event of shimmering, flashing strands of lights in the night sky. Daena, the second child of House Lannister Targaryen was born. Sixth Era 507 - 510AC A reunited Crown quickly fell apart once more after marital issues stemming from the King's troubles with drink and the Queen's infidelity were brought to light. Damon left the capital for the Westerlands, where he attempted to repair his reputation amongst his bannermen. With the Iron Islands effectively leaderless, the North tense with rumors of a wild dragon and subsequent wildling migration, and Dorne recovering from a civil war, Danae Targaryen left for Dragonstone, leaving the capital in primarily in the care of the Hand, Aemon Estermont. Seventh Era 510 - 511AC On Dragonstone, Persion grew wilder and in the Westerlands the King faced a conspiracy to destabilize his rule as he attempted to transfer power from King's Landing to Lannisport, forming a separate small council to oversee the running of the realm and beginning an affair with Joanna Plumm. In the power vacuum of the Iron Islands, several houses saw opportunity to further themselves. At the same time, the unhappy Baratheon-loyalists of the Stormlands grew more discontent with Connington rule. The Seventh Era ended with the arrival of a white raven announcing winter. Eighth Era Currently underway Category:Meta Category:Era summaries Category:History